


【授权翻译】一场意料之外的引诱

by Evanora_C



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Morgana又在密谋什么了, Morgana的密谋出了差错, 一脸懵逼的梅林, 亚瑟中了魔法, 亚瑟是个甜心, 国王亚瑟, 孩子气亚瑟, 小甜饼, 爱意满满的亚瑟, 被勺子威胁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanora_C/pseuds/Evanora_C
Summary: Morgana下咒蛊惑了Arthur，但由于对他的揣测出了差错，她的计划发生了一个预料之外的转折。





	【授权翻译】一场意料之外的引诱

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Unexpected Seduction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580181) by [AlexiaHalloran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaHalloran/pseuds/AlexiaHalloran). 



 

Morgana在她开始称为家的这个木屋里踱步，手臂抱在胸前以抵御寒冷。她看着壁炉里的火苗跳跃，指尖捻弄着一个小药水瓶。迫不及待地舔了舔唇，Morgana在听到门外微弱的脚步声时微笑起来。手持匕首，她面朝着门口，此时门向内旋转开来。一个瘦小的女子迈进小屋，关上身后的门。她把兜帽从脸上掀开，对着Morgana的方向颔首。

“Alyssa。”

“殿下。您需要我做什么？”

Morgana脸上掠过一丝微笑，双眼发亮，“这是给Arthur的。它会让他依照内心深处的欲望行事，无论他愿意与否。”

Alyssa笑着，“遵命，殿下。”

“小心监视着他，Alyssa。”Morgana提醒道。

这个厨侍点点头，又将兜帽盖住面容，奔出了木屋。

Morgana微笑起来。Arthur都不会知道自己中了什么招。

 

-

 

Merlin将一碗炖菜搁在Arthur面前。

“Merlin。”

“什么事，陛下？”

“我还没有勺子。”

“当然没有了，陛下。你似乎觉得它们更适合用来威胁我而不是用来吃东西。”

“Merlin。”Arthur气冲冲地说。

Merlin嬉笑着扔给国王一个勺子。Arthur一脸不快地接住了它。Merlin仅仅一侧眉毛上挑一下，然后转身离开了。Arthur看着他跑开。国王微笑着，然后甩了甩头，把勺子沉进汤里。

 

-

 

Merlin拉开窗帘，转头喊道，“快点，Arthur，是时候该把你的懒屁股挪下床了！”

Arthur哼哼着翻了个身，同时拽过被子盖住了头。Merlin笑着摇了摇头。男仆穿过房间走到床前，扯走了Arthur的被子。

“醒醒，陛下。你今天还有国王的事务要做。”

“比如说。”Arthur口齿不清地说。

“嗯……”Merlin从Arthur的桌上拿起清单，“你得去操练骑士们，跟议事会开会，然后今晚要参加一场庆祝新任骑士上任的宴会，在此之前你还得先册封他们为骑士。”

“Merlin，为什么会有这么多宴会。”

“担心会长胖吗？”

这句话叫醒了Arthur。国王冲下床试图截获Merlin。然而，仍有困意的Arthur失手了，他猛地将肩膀撞到了墙上。Merlin窃笑着，Arthur挥手朝他打去。男仆躬身躲开了。他抓过Merlin的手臂，甩手拍了他的头一下。Merlin做了个苦脸，“嗷！”

Arthur只耸了耸肩。

“早餐在哪呢，Merlin？”

“不在这，陛下。”

“我看出来了。”

“我还以为你没这么快起得来。”

Arthur朝他扑过去的同时Merlin哒哒地跑出了门。

国王重重坐在他的桌前，低眼看着散布桌上的文件。一会之后，他简单地把它们垒成一叠丢在了地上。

 

-

 

Merlin托着Arthur的早餐返回时，国王正心不在焉地盯着天花板。

“Arthur？”Merlin询问道，小心地将托盘和杯子放下桌面。

“什——”Arthur开口。

Merlin好笑地看着Arthur，解释说，“早餐，陛下。”

“啊没错。”国王回应道，拾起一片面包塞进了嘴里。Merlin咬着下唇忍住了笑声，走去拿Arthur的衣物。

“Merlin？”

“怎么了？”

“我觉得不舒服/好笑(funny)。”

“是啊。”

Merlin拿着Arthur的上衣和裤子回来，好笑地看了他一眼。Arthur鼻尖上沾了果酱。

“你还好吗，Arthur？”

“是啊，当然了。”国王停顿一下，“只是有点，晕。”

Merlin迟疑地看着Arthur起身，摇摇晃晃地站着。他向一侧倒去，Merlin连忙上前扶住了他。

“Arthur，也许你该回床上躺一下。”Merlin哼哼着，拖着国王到房间另一头。Arthur倒在床上，立即睡着了。Merlin对这个熟睡的男子皱起眉头，接着急匆匆地去找Gaius了。

 

-

 

“他说什么了，Merlin？”

“说他觉得头晕。”

“呃？”

Merlin耸了耸肩。Gaius附身贴近昏昏欲睡的Arthur，咕哝着说，“陛下，呆着别动。”

“我为什么要动？”Arthur嘟哝着回答。

“嗯哼。”

Gaius扒开国王的眼皮，检查了他的脉搏，摸了额头看有没有发热。

“他看来并没有生病。”

这时候Gwen走进房里，“他还好吗？”

“似乎只是昏昏欲睡而已。兴许他喝醉了？”

“什么，因为昨晚喝了酒？”Merlin问道。

“这也是可能的，我想。”Gwen低声说。

“那么，这种情况的话。我们最好还是让他好好休息。Merlin，他醒了就告诉我们。”

“当然。”Merlin答道，朝Gaius和Gwen点点头。皇后和宫廷御医走出房间，像两个闲语者一样把头凑到一起。Merlin看着他们离开，然后又望了Arthur一眼。

“唉，虽然你睡了，我还是不能睡。”

Arthur对着枕头发出了一点声音。Merlin翻个白眼，信步走去找Arthur的衣服来洗了。

 

-

 

他正拧干着Arthur最后一件上衣，此时国王突然坐了起来。

“Arthur?”Merlin问道。

“Merlin，我在床上干嘛？”

“你不愿意下床，陛下。”

“为什么不愿意？”

“我们都以为兴许你昨晚喝了酒现在醉了。”

“我昨晚什么都没喝。”

“我知道，陛下。”

“不过——”Arthur突然眨了眨眼睛，抬手揉起鼻梁。Merlin站起身，担忧着。

“你还好吗？”

“我感觉好像自己终究还是醉了。”

“可是你什么都没喝？”

Arthur皱起眉，“我想没有。”

Merlin拉下脸，“那依我看你可能是中了咒。”

“我什么？”

“如果你没喝醉，那这是我想到的唯一一种可能了。”

“好极了。”Arthur拖着尾音，“为什么人们总是坚持要给我下咒？”

“因为你是国王。和人们总想杀你同一个原因。”

“哼。”国王向后倒去。Merlin穿过室内走到床边，低头看向Arthur，“或许我该离开去多睡一会。”

“噢看啊！Merlin找回了他的脑子。”

“我不觉得我曾经弄丢过它。”Merlin讽刺地回答，但Arthur已经又开始打鼾了。

Merlin把被子拉过Arthur肩头，去找Gaius了。

 

-

 

“没有，他说自己感觉是宿醉。”

“没有宿醉的迹象啊。”

“我知道。他昨晚也什么都没喝。”

“那么他一定是中了魔法。”

“我也是这么想的。”

“我们只能等他醒过来再做进一步判断了。”Gaius断定道。

“是啊。对了我还得擦拭他的盔甲。Gaius，晚点再见了。”

 

-

 

Merlin打开Arthur的房门，随之呆在了原地。国王在床上蹦蹦跳跳，挥舞双臂，笑得跟小孩一样。Merlin赶快甩手关门并且闩上了它。

“Arthur，你在干嘛？”

“做我想做的事，Merlin。”

Merlin叹了口气，“你想做的事？”

“没错。”

“是了。Arthur，你要把床弄坏了。它不是用来蹦蹦跳跳的。”

“这话出自谁？”

“出自——”此刻一声裂响在房间里回荡，Arthur看来有罪。

“快坐下来，Arthur。”

“好吧。”国王回答道，一屁股向后倒下。

床再次威胁着裂开，Merlin翻起了白眼。

“你脑子里都在想些什么啊，Arthur？”

“没什么。”

“我怎么不相信呢。”

“因为你是傻瓜，Merlin。”

“那你就不是了？”

“不是。”

“这我也不信。”

“我要吃东西。”

“那我该去给你拿些来了？”

“是的。”Arthur傲慢地回答道。

Merlin点了点头，离开了房间，迅速从门外反锁了房门。

 

-

 

“他表现得像个孩子。”

“Arthur？表现得像个孩子？”

“是啊，是啊，Gaius。但这次又有所不同。”

“哦？”

“由着性子做事。没有东西能阻止那个国王什么时候做自己想做的什么。”

“那绝对是中了魔法。”

“就是说啊！”

“Merlin，”Gaius严肃地说，“无论如何你都必须把他留在房里。我自己一个人来调查原委。确保国王不做什么傻事就行了。”

“说着比做着难。”

“是的我知道。现在快走吧！”Gaius回答，摆手赶他离开。

 

-

 

Merlin在Arthur面前放下一碟面包和奶酪。

“谢谢，Merlin。”

“Arthur？”

“怎么了？”Arthur问道，抬起了头。

“没什么。”Merlin犹疑地回答。

“我很好，Merlin。别担心了。”

 

-

 

Arthur盯着Merlin先前放在他面前的那碟食物。他很饥饿，没错，但不是为此。Arthur把面包放回盘中。落日的金色光芒透进窗来，动人地映照着Merlin的脸。这个念头惊吓到了他，Arthur甩甩头。 _ _不行，Arthur__ ，他告诉自己， _ _我们已经讨论过这件事了。不能再想Merlin__ 。上述的仆人忧心忡忡地看了Arthur一眼。那对深邃的眼眸在余晖中闪着光。

“Merlin。”Arthur轻声问道。

“嗯？”

“你觉得我是个什么样的人？”

Merlin受惊地眨眨眼。“你善良而且真诚。你为你的子民和国家做你认为好的和正确的事。你自负并且是个混蛋，但是你对亲近的人关心照顾。我觉得卡梅洛没办法奢求一个比你更好的王了。”

Arthur眨了眨眼，震惊于Merlin话语的凶猛进攻。站起身来，Arthur绕过桌子，双手握住了Merlin的双肩。“你真是这么想的？”

“当然了。”Merlin回答道，直视着Arthur的双眼，落日余晖给他的棕发镶上了金边。Arthur点点头，忽然将Merlin拉进一个拥抱。猝不及防，Merlin僵住了一会，接着放松下来，也伸手环住了Arthur。

 

-

 

Merlin将Arthur的长裤抛过屏风，国王接住了。他套上裤子，从木制物后面走了出来。Merlin正在叠Arthur床上的毯子。国王横穿过房间，在床垫边上坐下。Merlin吹熄了所有蜡烛，唯独留下一根，接着站在门边，一手搭在门把上。“晚安了，陛下。”

“Merlin。”

Merlin顿住了。

“关上门。”

Merlin慢慢关上了门，回过头来看着Arthur。

“到这边来。”

Merlin穿过房间，站在国王的床沿。“什么事，陛下？”

“留下。”

Merlin眨眨眼。

“在这？”

“是的在这。”Arthur翻了个白眼。Merlin看上去有些不自在，但还是在床边坐了下来。

“我能感到自己的控制力在流逝，Merlin。”

Merlin皱起眉，“什么意思？”

“我无法控制自己。我的欲望制伏了我的意志力，我想什么就做什么。”

原来如此，虽然Merlin还是不明白为什么Arthur内心深处想要在床上跳来跳去。

“但这些都是你的想法不是吗，陛下？你自己想要做的事，而不是别人想让你做的？”

“这些都是我自己的想法，Merlin。”

“那你为什么不对此做点什么呢？”

“因为我不能。”Arthur回答道，闭起了双眼。一滴泪水渗出国王的眼角，沿着他的脸颊落下。Merlin拂走了它，问道，“为什么？”

“因为我对自己没有信心。因为这是不被赞同的。因为我不知道对方是否愿意。”

“对方？”Merlin困惑地问。

Arthur抬头看向Merlin，表情痛苦。Merlin回望着他，看见了Arthur蓝眸深处窃窃窥探着他的绝望，随后声音沙哑地说，“我知道有秘密要隐瞒是怎么一回事。这个秘密你无法告诉任何人，生怕别人知道之后会怎么看待自己。”

Arthur点头认同。他坐起身，看着Merlin。Merlin也看向他。然后忽然间Arthur在吻他。Merlin的双唇温暖柔软，比Arthur猜想的更软。他的躯体僵直了一瞬，接着Arthur撤开了，担忧着，但Merlin追逐着他，又将彼此的双唇贴在一起。他们倒在枕头上，Arthur被钉在Merlin的身体重量下。国王的嘴唇张开让Merlin的舌得以在他唇齿间探索。Arthur翻身将Merlin了压进床垫里。

“Merlin。”Arthur喘道。

“Arthur。”Merlin回应，同样气喘吁吁。

Arthur将嘴唇压向Merlin，同时笨手笨脚地解着对方的领巾。男仆笑着接受亲吻，手指摸索着来到了Arthur指头下。领巾片刻间消失不见了。Arthur的唇沿着脖颈向下游走，从身下男孩处诱出阵阵呻吟。Merlin的手指在Arthur背上乱抓一通，国王在他仆人下颌轮廓底侧按下几个轻柔的吻。Merlin呻吟出声，这让Arthur周身蹿过一阵颤栗。

“太多衣服了。”Arthur抱怨着，坐起来拽掉了Merlin的外套和上衣。Merlin没有抵抗。尽管他外表看上去瘦巴巴的，Merlin的胸膛泄露了底下精瘦结实的肌肉。Arthur双手抚摩着Merlin的肌肤，叹息一声。俯下身，他又一次用自己的双唇俘获Merlin。

“还是太多衣服。”Merlin发起牢骚，Arthur即刻回应，撅起臀部这样他们两人都能笨拙地把裤子脱掉。Merlin的靴子掉到地上发出砰的一声。Arthur双眼自上而下扫过Merlin躺着的躯体，他与身下的深色床褥形成鲜明对比。Merlin仰头看着国王，Arthur倾身向前，将唇贴上Merlin的，这个吻使他的双眼涌上泪水。Merlin抬眼看着Arthur，举起手拭干国王面颊上的泪水。

“我不知道没了你我会怎么样，Merlin。”

“会死掉吧，大概是。”Merlin回答道，动情得声音哽咽。

Arthur又吻向Merlin，彼此的胯部贴在一起。当Arthur将双手缠绕进他发里，手心的茧也划过Merlin的颌骨。烛光在Arthur光裸的肌肤上跳跃着，他从Merlin身上挪了开来，贪婪地低头盯住Merlin。Arthur扭动髋部摩擦着Merlin的。满怀爱意的蓝眸遇上了Merlin的暗棕色凝视，Arthur顺着Merlin的身体滑下，留下一串亲吻。

Merlin挪动着身子，看见Arthur停驻下来后双目大睁。Arthur的目光锁住他的，他沿着自己手背的方向顺着Merlin的长度舔舐。Merlin的头向后陷去，但目光依然和Arthur交汇着。Arthur温柔地朝Merlin笑笑，接着用双唇包裹住了Merlin的性器。男仆弓身挺进Arthur口中，国王呻吟一声，伸展五指抚着Merlin的胯骨。Arthur慢慢滑身而下，吞下Merlin的全部。当他的双唇伴随着一声轻轻的爆响离开Merlin时，他能听到Merlin呜咽一声。

“Arthur。”Merlin呻吟一声，渴望得发狂。

他的名字如此不知廉耻地从Merlin口中说出，这让Arthur的躯干传过一阵情欲，他吻了吻Merlin的顶端。

“Arthur。”Merlin又哼了一声。

“Merlin，”Arthur回敬道，声音低沉粗哑。他再次吞下Merlin的性器，呻吟起来。这股震颤让Merlin发出一声猫叫般的呜咽，Arthur惊讶地撤回身子。

“你刚才是喵了一声吗？”

“不是时候，Arthur。你可以晚点再嘲笑我。”

Arthur笑了，接着张嘴含入Merlin的长物。关于卡梅洛的亚瑟王，有很多事可说，但床技不佳绝不是其中之一。

Merlin在他身下溃不成军，Arthur用舌头绕着Merlin打圈，轻柔地吮吸着。一只指头轻拂Merlin性器的底端，Merlin的呼吸就滞住了。Arthur满足地哼着，Merlin向上抽搐一下，被驱向高潮边缘。Merlin倾洒在Arthur嘴里，国王勤勉地咽了下去。Arthur慢慢吐出Merlin的性器，转而温柔地吻上男孩。彼此的唇温柔地交接，Merlin的手伸入Arthur发间。舌尖相遇，Arthur呻吟进Merlin口中。Merlin的双手笨拙地要将Arthur推开，只为能与国王满是爱意的凝视目光相接。Arthur沉甸甸的性器刷过Merlin大腿，男孩低眼向下。当他的目光重新对上Arthur的，其中满是爱意与坚定。Arthur意识到自己曾经见过这种眼神；每当Merlin要与他并肩战斗时，每当Merlin提出他明智得匪夷所思的提议时。Merlin扭动着从Arthur身下挪出，将Arthur推倒在枕头上。

“Merlin——”

“让我来，Arthur。”

Merlin的声音只不过是呼到Arthur脸颊上的气息。国王点点头，Merlin在Arthur颈肩相接处按下一个吻。Merlin精瘦的躯体伸展开来，将自己悬于Arthur的大腿上方，轻柔地一只手裹上Arthur。一声喘息从Arthur口中泄出，Merlin笑了。他倚身向前，用唇包裹住了Arthur的顶端。国王呻吟一声。

Merlin笑着，抬眼看去，“还记得我曾经跟你说我用不着吹气就能让你溃败吗？”

“Merlin。”Arthur怒道，Merlin呵出一声笑。他一手环住Arthur的根部，双唇向下滑去，直到碰上自己的手指。Merlin因试图更加深入而几乎噎到，Arthur低头看向他，忽然间警觉起来。

“Merlin。”

Merlin抬眼找到了他的注视。

“Merlin，你之前做过这个吗。”

Merlin目光中的躲闪回答了Arthur的问题，国王将他从自己身上拉起。

“过来，Merlin。”

Merlin看上去有些气馁。

“让我教你。”Arthur轻声说。

暗棕色双目对上了蓝色，Arthur温柔地笑。

“来。”Arthur低语着，一只手缠进Merlin发间，指引着他慢慢向下。Merlin双唇开启，包裹住Arthur，Arthur再次呻吟起来。

Merlin放松下巴，吮着Arthur的长物。国王感到自己的控制力在溜去，他低声说，“就这样继续。放松。”

Arthur透过半闭着的双眼看着Merlin吞尽自己的性器。顶部的肿胀抵住Merlin的喉咙后方，让Arthur低吟出声。Merlin快速上下吞吐起来，每次都吞进更多，直到他的双唇吻上Arthur鼠蹊部柔软的毛发。Arthur呻吟着，头向后扬去，同时髋部磕磕绊绊地上挺。Merlin满足地哼起来，往后退开。

“Merlin。”Arthur喘息着，“继……继续。”

Merlin遵从了，轻柔地吮吸着，头上下移动。Arthur的双手缠绕着他的头发，国王喘着气说了什么。片刻后Arthur高潮了，Merlin差点被呛到，精液沿着他的嘴角滑下。Merlin放开Arthur时伴随着一个轻柔湿润的啵声，他随后爬上前去，给了Arthur一个沾着精液的吻。Arthur抵着Merlin的唇叹息，将瘦削的男孩拉进他魁梧的躯架[1]。他们心满意足地吻了很久。

当他们终于分开，Arthur吻着Merlin的脖子喃喃道，“你不知道我想要这样多久了。”

“很可能和我一样久。”Merlin答道，贴着Arthur的面颊微笑。

“哦？”Arthur问，推开Merlin以与男孩对视。Merlin扭动身体，将Arthur也拉过来。他们滚到毯子上，Arthur双臂紧紧环住Merlin的躯干，额头靠着Merlin脖颈的弯曲处。

“从埃尔多那晚开始。你知道的，你拿脚踹我脸那晚。不过，我早就知道我们相遇那天我就被你吸引了。”

Arthur的笑声在他胸前隆隆作响，Merlin笑了。

“看来我想的时间要比你更长[2]。”

“真的？”Merlin问，“那你是什么时候想睡你的男仆的？”

Arthur揍他一拳，Merlin作痛地叫了一声。

“还记得你喝了餐杯里的酒差点死掉吗？”

“我怎么忘得了呢？”

“我骑着马穿过了半个国度去救你，Merlin。我没法让你死。”

“然而最终还是我救的你。就像一直以来那样。”

Arthur突然坐起，嘴唇停下对Merlin肩颈曲线的抚摩。

“怎么做到的？你都奄奄一息了。”

Merlin表情扭曲起来。

“说嘛，Merlin。”

Merlin的目光闪向一侧，他从Arthur身下蠕动着移走。国王伸手横穿过床，“噢不你不准，Merlin。”

Arthur捉住Merlin，翻身其上，有效地将Merlin钉在了床上。

“Arthur，你个白痴，我要喘不过气了。”

Arthur轻笑着将自身重量从Merlin身上挪开。

“来嘛，Merlin。告诉我。”

“那道光。”

“那是你？”

“没错。”

Arthur看起来想笑，但Merlin的眼神阻止了他。

“你是认真的。”

“是的，Arthur。”

Arthur的视线移开了一会儿，移动着直起身。Merlin挺直身子坐在了Arthur旁边，彼此的肩膀贴在一起。

“你有魔法。”

Merlin伸出一只手，低声说，“Forbearnan。”

一朵小火花在Merlin手心闪烁着诞生，Arthur的呼吸滞止了。

“但你还是选择忠于我？”

Merlin看向Arthur，睫毛间闪动着泪光，他说，“我爱你，Arthur。我会不惜代价保护你和你所在意的一切。”

Arthur看着Merlin，他自己的睫毛上也挂着泪珠。两人沉默了一瞬，然后Arthur闭起双眼轻声道，“我应该要对你生气的，Merlin。你背叛了我和我的国家。可是，你救我的次数多得我数不过来，我也无法去恨一个我爱的人。”

Merlin拂走Arthur的一颗泪珠，水汪汪的蓝眼睛扑棱着向上看着他。

“毕竟，好仆人可难找了。”

Merlin笑着将Arthur拉进一个紧紧的拥抱。

两人盖着毯子躺在一起，Merlin舒服地裹在Arthur温暖的躯体里，一言不发。随后，正当Merlin昏昏沉沉地要睡去时，Arthur低声道，“我爱你，Merlin。全心全意。”

“我也爱你，混蛋。”Merlin气声说。

Arthur微笑，在Merlin后颈贴下一吻，紧紧地拥着他的法师[3]。

 

* * *

 

以下是译者的bb：

[1]原文是large frame，我很认真的看了，真的是large不是比较级，作者你就是想说阿瑟胖吧hhhhhhhhh

[2] I would seem you have wanted this longer than I. 这个……翻译过来应该是你想要的时间比我长吧？但是圣杯之毒确实比去埃尔多更早啊……还是说句子里有什么我不知道的语法？

[3]原文是sorcerer。我好像听到过一种说法是warlock是天生具有魔法，sorcerer是通过后天学习掌握的魔法，而且sorcerer这个词是有点贬义的。按这种说法的话，Merlin应该是warlock而不是sorcerer，但我放弃纠结了。从剧中也可以看出sorcerer、sorcery这两个词是带有贬义的，文中也看得出阿瑟觉得有魔法的都是sorcerer，但是即使觉得有魔法的都是坏人，阿瑟心底还是爱着梅子，可以说是真爱了（别忘了这时候皇姐下的咒还没解除，所以阿瑟才没有傲娇地口是心非，而是开诚布公地跟梅子表白）。关于这篇文我能写一篇小论文。


End file.
